icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress '''"Freddie Beson" (nascido em 18 de novembro de 1992) é um ator e dublador american''o ''com 25 anos Biografia Nathan Kress tem d''oi''s irmãos m''a''is velhos, Andrew kress e Kevin Kress. Nathan começou a atuar aos 3 anos de idade. Após atuar por um bom tempo, Nathan conseguiu um pequeno emprego de dublador de um personagem no filme Babe: Um porquinho na Cidade aos 6 anos, e quis voltar a ser ator aos 11 anos. Ele também foi selecionado para o papel de Eizan Kaburagi em um dese''n''ho animado da Nickelodeon, Shuriken School. Ele também estrelou no seriado The Suite Life of Zack and Cody como Jamie. Kress, também gostava de atuar em papéis dramáticos House MD, Standoff, e Without a trace. Tambem já fez o filme Gym Teacher:The Movie. No início de 2007, Nathan realizou um curta-metragem, Bag, para o qual ele ganhou um Jury Honorable Mention Award no 168 Hour Film Festival novo. Kress está atualmente interpretando o papel de Freddie Benson na série iCarlydaNickelodeon. 1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) 2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) 2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada , Episódio 6) 2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 1) 2005–2006 - Beeatriiz miinha liieenda tt.aamool maais 2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 5) 2006 - Drake and Josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada , Episódio 16) 2007 - Notes from the Underbelly como Pequeno Andrew (1 episódio) 2007 - Magnus, Inc. como Jacob ( 1 Episódio ) 2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) 2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada , Episódio 13) 2007–presente - iCarly como Fredward "Freddie" Benson (Todas as Temporadas) 2007 - BAG como Albert (Short Movie) 2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie como Roland Waffle (Filme da Nickelodeon) 2010 - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Participação Especial como Mason Ward (10ª Temporada , Episódio 15) 2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Principe Gabriel (2ª Temporada , Episódio 13) Filmes e programas Ano do filme/Outras anotações * 1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) * 2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) * 2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 6) * 2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 1) * 2005 - 2006 - Jimm''y ''Kimmel Live Sketch (Episódio 5) * 2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 5) * 2006 - Drake e josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada, Episódio 16) * 2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) * 2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada, Episódio 13) * 2007 - presente - iCarly como Freddie Benson (Todas as Temporadas) * 2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie (Filme da Nickelodeon) * 2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Príncipe Gabriel em "True Royal" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 13) * 2011 - Game of Your Life como Philip Reese Título do link '''CURIOSIDADES *Trabalha na série de televisão da nickelodeon, chamada "iCarly". *Atualmente namora a atriz e cantora Madisen Hill. *Interpreta o nerd "Freddie Beson" na série "iCarly". *Amigo bem próximo da atriz e cantora Jennette McCurdy. *Muitos fãs acham que Jennette McCurdy e Nathan Kress deveríam namorar devido a grande química que eles têm um com outro. *Seu personagem "Freddie Beson", já namorou com a personagem de Jennette McCurdy "Sam Puckett" (mesmo brigando e dizendo que se odiavam) fazendo essa relação ganhar o nome de Seddie que em pouco tempo se tornou a relação mais apoiada de toda a série "iCarly". *Hoje em dia Nathan Kress e Jennette McCurdy são melhores amigos, mas se consideram irmãos. Fotos Tumblr lspxb10c9W1r304nno1 250 large.jpg Wall-icarly.png Freddie.gif Tumblr ly2u8dDMFP1qf809do5 250.gif Tumblr ly2u8dDMFP1qf809do7 250.gif Tumblr ly2u8dDMFP1qf809do4 250.gif Tumblr ly2u8dDMFP1qf809do9 250.gif Tumblr ly2u8dDMFP1qf809do8 250.gif Tumblr ly2u8dDMFP1qf809do2 250.gif Tumblr lxyla0xly91r1pquvo1 500.gif Tumblr lvpjjiDcVJ1r6z6ezo1 500 large.jpg ILost My Mind.gif Lindos demais!.png Seddie, lindos.png Icarly‑306‑ipity‑the‑nevel‑clip‑1.jpg Normal icarly-toe-fat-cakes-04.jpg Tumblr ly3yoxaSLu1r4t9e4o1 500.jpg PAAAAJ6yaXSiyLdpM6vkCb1ec7chWZ-w8f7t xZwm7woYhGdmluYROri0dQx9i1RsjwMRAT9T4TbURn-VtqLwUvSzsMAm1T1UKpZocyqGfked5FivahLTxAUYKuE.jpg ImagesCAZP4ZT4.jpg ImagesCAWY952C.jpg ImagesCAVI5N7H.jpg ImagesCASVW8QK.jpg ImagesCAGTNSAI.jpg ImagesCABQDWK4.jpg ImagesCABE9W62.jpg ImagesCAACES2R.jpg ImagesCA29WYTV.jpg ImagesCA4AUO61.jpg ImagesCA0ZSOPN.jpg AlARYfkCQAAMoLL.jpg large.jpg|Nathan Kress ICarly - S04E06 – 6.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 3.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 2.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 1.gif Tumblr lxaong2I5V1r1pquvo1 500.gif Tumblr lrff5ozqz91qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lyscbhT4UD1qg0p7ro1 500.gif Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+Celebrates+Largest+jtGRMe-FhOal.jpg Nathan+Kress+Premiere+Dreamworks+Animation+RHMA4RyjJScl.jpg ICarly - S03E09 - 1.gif Tumblr luffg642g81qaw8i4o1 400.jpg Tumblr luffapwr4J1qaw8i4o1 1280.jpg Nathan kress3.jpg Nathan kress29.jpg Tumblr lyw4ksnITa1qma04ro1 500.gif Nathan-teen.jpg GIRL WHO CUTS MY HAIR.gif ICarly - S03E08 – 1.gif ICarly - S04E09 - 1.gif ICarly - S04E07 – Contratei um Idiota.gif 11-526bedc4-7c93-102f-a9c9-0019b9d5c8df-640x436.jpg 124px-34278233.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 212px-URL all I need.jpg 256px-61579 3751237742.jpg 268px-Freddie.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg Adafs.jpg Bom dms.gif Eleeee.gif Freddie No Idea.png GIRL WHO CUTS MY HAIR.gif ICarly - S03E08 – 1.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 1.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 2.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 3.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 6.gif ICarly - S04E07 – Contratei um Idiota.gif ICarly - S04E09 - 1.gif ICarly - S04E09 - 2.gif I Don't Feel Like a Hero.gif ImagesCA73A7Y7.jpg ImagesCAG2L4O3.jpg ImagesCALGK10C.jpg ImagesCAQ6TYTH.jpg ImagesCAQWDHWE.jpg Nathan Kress 1.gif Omg nathan.png Tumblr lj6rl1tkZz1qbogez.gif Tumblr lyw4ksnITa1qma04ro1 500.gif @giffreddie.gif @gifsam.gif @ids&fgif.gif B1qesmejo1 500.gif Cute.gif P1qesmejo4 250.gif Samecarlyidsef.gif Sem Nome -.jpg Sskisses.gif Tumblr lpw71vs6aN1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lqwqehtPIw1qesmejo1 250.gif Tumblr lqwqtp6Xtc1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lqz3tvY9MP1qesmejo1 250.gif ' 163px-57590 1559375964.jpg -123d.png -143.jpg -145jjk.png -148.png -170.gif -191.jpg -192.jpg -253 (1).gif -310.png -52g.gif -97.jpg -SeddierForever8.jpg 0 (1)88888888888.jpg 0d.jpg 101ScreamJoy.jpg 114px-Halloween88.jpg 1234.gif 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 185px-102SmileReach.jpg 186px-Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 11.02.35 PM.png 251113.jpg 2czo2ed.gif 48seddie.jpg 510102 o.gif 6jdegw.gif 76195 1708562356342 1306568950 31904177 2266284 n.jpg 8.0.gif @icant.gif @ila.png @ilmmkisss.gif @ilmmphotos.png @seddiealone.png Almondegas8.png Bigassclosedupkissftw.gif Blowing0.png Captionit1204337348D32.jpg Datethedork88.jpg Dg.jpg Editan2.gif Efgy.jpg Esgj.jpg Esse.gif Excluir.png FGR.jpg Freddiettattoo.jpg Garotooo.gif 322px-Creddie,.png But I love you. creddieluv.png CREDDIE S2.jpg Creddie-carly-and-frecddie-10068545-300-300.jpg Creddie.jpeg CreddieChristmas.jpg CreddieKiss.png Creddie Pose!.jpg Creddie gif.gif Creddie iSYL.jpg Creddiecrazy.jpg Creddieeeeeeee.png Creddieeeeeeee2.png Creddiestand.jpg FavoriteMomentlByCreddieCupcake.png Gettinreadycreddie.jpg Haaha.jpg Heyiluvcreddie.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21403107-1280-720creddie.jpg Ipilotcreddie.png Lastshotactone.png S2.png Tumblr ll10kgtfvP1qbw56oo1 400.gif 237723432.jpg 640px-Ummyeahhh by my nam3iz n0t urs-d35ggwl.jpg 728642828 838203-1-.gif Armhaha.jpg Carfred.jpg Carlsfredscreddie.png Carly-freddie-creddie.gif Carly Smoothie.jpg Carly jealous.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-13828838-2560-1920.jpg Creddie Dance Drawing, by CreddieCupcake.jpg Creddie Sleeping Beauty by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie Still InCreddieble.jpg Creddie dance.gif Creddie glance.jpg Creddie niranda.png Creddiedrawing.jpg Creddiehurt.jpg Creddietellme.png Creddieyay.gif Credlurve.png Download (6).jpg Freddie.jpg Freddies Cute V-Day Card.jpg Holding Hands in the Hallway By CreddieCupcake.png Huggy2.jpg ICarly Awards 05.jpg Tumblr lza765kW7x1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza7iiJQNk1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza6rkOWet1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza5ygOMny1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza5uuZliX1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza5k8PbyH1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza4zrWAdy1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz967gjpDZ1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz98fkg4m81r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz97n2VAVi1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz97jvdtsK1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96u3bGu11r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96rdbyyX1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96orArMb1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96kkfaVu1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96dyshnj1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz95vmJH991r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz95trhZNI1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lry4tsATZq1r1vearo4 500.gif Tumblr lq7m6fKFSx1qas2jho5 250.gif 2w1wro7.gif Tumblr lsyz0gZNvu1r3nrduo1 500.png Tumblr lsg0na64BB1qm95zeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lse510DDy61qm95zeo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls94bbhjeu1r1pquvo5 500.jpg Tumblr ls1w4zNv4D1r3z8nuo4 500.png Tumblr lrigpk3fFu1qm95zeo1 400.jpg Tumblr lzaqjfBFWq1rnofw5o1 250.gif Tumblr ly14qqvo8o1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lvnww27Agl1qjqms4o1 500.gif Tumblr luv12brDy41r3z8nuo10 500.gif Tumblr lt6zxiH9CK1qe5295o2 500.gif Tumblr lt6zxiH9CK1qe5295o1 500.gif Tumblr lsfqfr3KfI1qhokzho1 250.gif Tumblr ls739oVgXM1r3nrduo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr ls739oVgXM1r3nrduo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr ls6v7fx9k91r2mbj4o1 250.gif Tumblr ls5hz3jYw31qgina3o2 250.gif Tumblr ls1v5qMYuc1r2mbj4o1 250.gif Tumblr lrzna2Fbmo1qj1tguo1 500.gif Tumblr lrzlkjsc061qj1tguo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrxsn3D4Vf1qgina3o3 500.gif Tumblr lrs5l4q7ad1qcntf5o7 250.gif Tumblr lrqe66Jgub1qcntf5o4 250.gif Tumblr lrn0yx57os1r2mbj4o1 500.gif Tumblr lrmrz19A2m1r2mbj4o1 250.gif Tumblr lrhjoeBZL01qm2ab9o10 250.gif Tumblr lrhjoeBZL01qm2ab9o4 500.gif Tumblr lqboyqFBEj1qhx5vso2 250.gif Tumblr lzapf4lNsw1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lzap6e9dS11r68rvs.gif Tumblr lzaowyFs3Z1r3fepzo1 400.gif Tumblr lxhff76aOI1qifknlo4 400.gif 2885001850 c5c5cf4479.jpg 4428-email por Go To iCarly.jpg Mmm por Go To iCarly.jpg 385 6490 510 Nathan-Kress-Teen-Choice-Awards-1 por Go To iCarly.jpg 6761036305 08454306c2.jpg Nathan-and-Drake-nathan-kress-12657010-500-332.jpg Hottie-Nathie-nathan-kress-15335825-267-400.jpg Hottie-Nathie-nathan-kress-15335830-600-800.jpg Hottie-Nathie-nathan-kress-15335829-173-338.jpg Gorgeous-Nathan-nathan-kress-15335963-600-450.jpg HOT-nathan-kress-15633986-333-500.jpg -3-SO-CUTE-AND-HOT-3-nathan-kress-15633919-510-510.jpg HOT-nathan-kress-15634026-395-594.jpg Nathan-at-a-cafe-in-Firenze-nathan-kress-24067425-550-733.jpg Nathan-Kress-photo-megamind-premiere-1-nathan-kress-19979852-333-500.jpg Nathan-nathan-kress-26080480-436-424.png Nathan-nathan-kress-26190462-320-480.png ICarly - S03E14 - 1.gif ICarly - S03E02 - 3.gif ICarly - S03E02 - 2.gif ICarly - S03E02 - 1.gif Tumblr lzryaeXPQZ1r1pquvo6 250.gif Tumblr lzryaeXPQZ1r1pquvo5 250.gif Tumblr lzryaeXPQZ1r1pquvo4 250.gif Tumblr lzryaeXPQZ1r1pquvo3 250.gif Tumblr lzryaeXPQZ1r1pquvo2 250.gif Tumblr lzryaeXPQZ1r1pquvo1 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo8 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo7 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo6 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo4 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo3 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo2 250.gif Tumblr lzrvjjyDj71r1pquvo1 250.gif Tumblr lzrrk9EtM81qesyoho6 250.gif Tumblr lzrrk9EtM81qesyoho5 250.gif Tumblr lzrrk9EtM81qesyoho4 250.gif Tumblr lzrrk9EtM81qesyoho3 250.gif Tumblr lzrrk9EtM81qesyoho2 250.gif Tumblr lzrrk9EtM81qesyoho1 250.gif 528985 469230246429955 48721986 n.jpg 561057 468909453128701 1073797730 n.jpg 599750 469058999780413 1838615176 n.jpg Categoria:Nathan Kress Categoria:Personagens De ICarly Categoria:Ator Categoria:Dublador Categoria:Lindo Categoria:Garotos/Homens/Masculino Categoria:Freddie Categoria:personagens Categoria:dublador americano Categoria:participações especiais em filmes e series Categoria:aparições de freddie na tv Categoria:na tv Categoria:Artistas da nick Categoria:Atores da Nickelodeon Categoria:Jathan Categoria:1500 Edições